


That's not a snowball

by geminiangel



Series: 2018 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [19]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Snowball - a somewhat circular 3d form made from snow and propelled towards a target usually by hand...





	That's not a snowball

"Alfred, what are you doing?" The head of the custodial department asked. "You were supposed to clear the upper deck."

"I did." Alfred motioned to the rolling trashcan.

"Why did you bring the snow up here?"

"Oh, hold on a minute." Alfred peered over the age and checked his watch. "Ten... nine.. eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... one." Alfred dumped the full can of snow over the edge.

"DiNozzo!" The yell vibrated the air.

"Uh... Alfred, didn't you have the special orientation on Agent Gibbs?" Peterson paled and grabbed Alfred's collar and began hauling him away.

"Yes, sir. Um... Sir, you're almost choking me."

"Better me, then him."

"Tony, why do you have a leave sheet up on the projector?"

"I am off for the rest of the day in Ten... nine.. eight... seven... "

"What did you do?" Tim asked suspiciously.

Tony continued his countdown and grabbed his bag. "four... three... two... one..." Tony bounded for the elevator.

"DiNozzo!" Tim swore his desk vibrated.

"Where is he? Michaels! Get in the van." Peterson gave Alfred a shove. "Michaels, take him to the academy. He's transferring."

"What's up?" Michaels looked at his boss.

"He got scammed. We're dealing with a DiG-ID10T-Level 2."

Michaels ran to the van. "Can you alert the gate? DIdn't he get Gibbs orientation?"

"Obviously they didn't show pictures." Peterson said resigned.

"Where is he?" Gibbs stomped into the bullpen still brushing at the snow.

Mutely, Tim pointed at the display.

"Leave? Okay... Two can play this game... McGee, I'm at lunch."

McGee wisely refrained from reminding Gibbs that he was just returning from lunch.

"I don't understand," Alfred gripped the door handle. "What did I do?"

"What did you do?" Michaels countered. "How did you run afoul of Gibbs so fast?"

"I didn't. I helped him. He asked me this morning to bring a can of snow to the corner at thirteen hundred sharp. He told me his agent would be returning late again from lunch and that he was due a punishment. I was to pour the snow on him when he showed up. Knowing what I know from orientation, I agreed."

"Gibbs asked you to do that?" Micheals rolled the story in his mind. On a hunch he asked, "What did Gibbs look like?"

"Dark hair, lean, wearing shades."

"And his agent?"

"Slightly older, gray short hair."

"Oh, man, Alfred, you have been had." Michaels increased his speed. "You were scammed by DiNozzo. The older, gray haired man is Gibbs."

Alfred paled. He had heard too many stories in orientation. "Faster. Must go faster."

Tony picked up speed, he could hear footsteps. The gates were starting to close. He'd leave his car and come back for it. If he could get through the gates, he would gain enough time to make the subway.

"Close it!" Gibbs yelled at the guard station.

"On it, Agent Gibbs."

Tony changed direction. If he could get a little more of a lead, he could use the elevator and hide on another level. About that time, he felt the impact at his knees. Instinctively, he cradled his head. "Gibbs."

"Not finding it as funny now, are you?"

"Au contraire, it is very funny. Let me up and pay up."

"The bet was you would get me with a snow ball, before I got you. Which I remember refusing to bet on."

"Cuffs? Not funny, Gibbs." Tony struggled as his hands were cuffed behind his back.

"Au contraire, it is very funny," Gibbs retorted. Grabbing Tony's collar, Gibbs drug him to the edge of the parking area where the snow was piled. "You did not get me with a snowball. You managed to get someone to dump snow on me. That does not constitute a snowball. This is a snowball." Lifting up on the cuffs. Gibbs shoved a snowball into Tony's face before grinding it in.

"My lungs." Tony sputtered through the snow ball. "The cold."

"Wouldn't want you to a cold."

"Is that?"

"Yes, director. That's Tony and Gibbs." Tim answered for the agents gathered around the display watching the security camera in the garage.

"What happened?"

"DiG-ID10T-Lev 2."

"How? We put together an orientation packet."

"Helen says someone swapped the photos. She's checked all the packets and changed them back."

Leon watched Gibbs continued to rub Tony's face in the snow. "What about his lungs and the cold? Should I send security to stop it?"

Tim rolled his eyes. Even security was afraid of Gibbs. "Shouldn't be a problem. Gibbs stuffed a ball in his mouth and tied a scarf over his nose and mouth."

"Frostbite?"

Abby held up an instrument. "If it gets close, I'll call Gibbs."

"Carry on." Leon took one last look and then the stairs to his office. Sitting behind his desk, he tuned his monitor to the security footage. Pouring a drink from the bottle in his bottom drawer, he sat back to enjoy the show.


End file.
